Harry Potter and the Year of Surprises
by Rosieliss
Summary: AU OOTP never happened! Harry Potter comes home after his fifth year to the biggest surprise of his life. He's going to be a dad! Harry's in for a surprising year. Includes Voldemort, death eaters, secrets about his parents, and Good Malfoy's?
1. The Surprise

-1

Disclaimer: Not mine Belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter 1: The Surprise

"How could you not have told me?" Harry Potter sat in the posh living room of his girlfriend Anna's house.

"I didn't know how you would react." Anna said quietly. It was the end of June. Harry Potter was about to turn sixteen years old. Anna and he had started to date during Harry's fourth year around Christmas. Anna was a muggle that had grown up down the street from Harry. They had secretly been friends since they were nine years old.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked quietly.

"I can't keep it Harry, for goodness sake, I'm fifteen, my parents don't support me in this. I have to give the baby up. They aren't forcing me to have an abortion because I agreed not to keep it." She said tears springing to her eyes. Harry's head dropped to his hands, and he took a shaky breath.

"When are you due?" Harry asked quietly not looking at her. A plan was formulating in his head.

"August 10th." She said quietly.

"I want it. I'll take the baby after it's born, it can come with me to school, I can make it work." He said finally looking up at her.

"Harry, you're just now almost sixteen, how will you provide for it?"

"Anna, I can provide for a child just fine, my parents were very wealthy, they left their entire fortune to me. It's more than I could possibly spend in a lifetime. Please, don't give my child up. Let me have it." He said desperately tears filling his emerald eyes. Anna watched him closely.

"Fine Harry, you can have it." She said quietly. Harry looked Anna in the eyes.

"Really?"

"Really" She said smiling. Harry reached out and placed his hand on her round protruding belly.

"Hey baby, I'm you're daddy. I can't wait to see you." He said quietly.

Harry spend every day of the next two months at Anna's house. She had made a scrapbook documenting her pregnancy from the day she sound out. After Harry found out about the baby he insisted on going to every doctors appointment with her to see his unborn child. Every time he saw the picture of his tiny child and heard the soft strong swooshing noise that was it's little heart beating he loved it more and more. Their days were spent shopping for generic baby clothes since Harry didn't want to know what the baby was, and other baby necessities the baby would need. The only thing they refrained from buying was furniture because Harry wanted to get Mrs. Weasley's help with that.

Harry sat on his bed watching the clock. It was thirty seconds until his birthday. At twelve o'clock there was a tapping on the window. Expecting to see Ron's owl pig Harry was surprised to see his own Hedwig. She hopped into the window and held out her leg. Harry pulled the letter off her leg and opened it.

_Harry,_

_Get over to my house right now, the baby is coming!_

_Anna_

Harry read the paper again. He grabbed his trunk and pulled it out the door and down the street with him. He would not be returning to 4 Privet Drive again after today. After today he could no longer think of just himself, he had to think of his child. He arrived at Anna's house, where they were already waiting in the car. He threw his trunk in the house, then raced back out to the car, and got in.

six hours later Anna was taken into the delivery room to deliver their baby. Harry came in after they had prepared Anna for birth. He took her hand which she grabbed. Two hours later Anna gave one last push, and with a scream the baby was born.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." The doctor said handing the baby over to the nurse once the umbilical cord was cut.

"She's small six pounds even, and eighteen inches long." The nurse said carrying a small pink bundle over to Anna. The nurse went to hand the baby to the young exhausted girl.

"No, give her to her father. I'm not keeping her." She said quietly. The nurse walked over to Harry and placed the small bundle in his arms. He looked down at the small girl and gasped. She was beautiful. Porcelain white skin, with tiny pink rose bud lips, and a shock of black hair. She had Anna's stunning facial features.

"What are you going to name her Harry?" Anna asked from the bed.

"Lyneah. Lyneah Rose Potter." Harry said quietly looking down at his sleeping daughter.

"Well Mr. Potter, you can take little Lyneah home at four o'clock if she is doing as well as she is right now." The nurse said. Harry nodded his head.

At four o'clock that afternoon Anna's parents drove Harry back to their house where they loaded his trunk into their car. They had agreed to drive Harry and Lyneah out to the Burrow. During the entire ride there Harry could not take his eyes off his tiny sleeping daughter. They pulled up to the Burrow two and a half hours later. Harry carefully climbed out of the car holding Lyneah securely against his chest. Mr. Patterson retrieved Harry's and Lyneah's trunks from the boot of the car and carried them to the front door for him.

"Good bye Harry, you take good care of her."

"I will, remember you're free to see her any time, just write to me and ask. If you give the letter to Mrs. Figg, across the street from you she can get it to me. Thank you again." Harry said quietly. He then turned to the house as the car pulled away. Taking a deep breath he looked down at his daughter who was finally awake emerald green eyes just like his sparkling back at him.

"Well pumpkin, it's time to face the music. Hopefully, these will be your grandparents." Harry said quietly. He knocked on the door and waited. A few seconds later it swung open.

"Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley cried and went to hug him, then she notices the small pink bundle in his arms.

"Harry? Whose is that, what's going on?" She asked pulling him into the house and grabbing the two trunks."

"Mrs. Weasley, I'd like you to meet my daughter Lyneah Rose Potter."

"WHAT!" Mrs. Weasley cried. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley came running into the room at the sound of her voice.

"Molly dear, what's wrong?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I swear Harry just said that he wanted to introduce me to his daughter." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I did." Harry said quietly. Everyone in the room spun around and looked at him.

"She was born today, I only found out about her two months ago. Remember my friend Anna? She's the mother, her parents were going to make her either get an abortion or give her away. I took her. I couldn't let her go to strangers. What if they didn't treat her right? What if she grew up like I did, unloved and neglected?" Harry asked not looking anywhere but at his tiny daughter who was again sleeping. Mrs. Weasley's heart broke at the sight of the young man before her. She really did love him like a son.

"You did the right think Harry dear, it was just a bit of a shock. Now, let me see this precious little angle." She said taking the baby from Harry. Harry watched Mrs. Weasley and his daughter for a moment, then looked over at Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They were all staring at him with gobsmacked expressions on their faces. Harry grinned at them sheepishly. Seconds later Hermione threw herself at Harry.

"Oh Harry, I am so happy for you, congratulations." Hermione said. Harry smiled at her then looked back over at Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley was now looking over his wife's shoulder cooing at the baby. Harry cleared his throat.

"Umm…Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley. I was wondering. Would you be Lyneah's honorary grandparents, since mine are dead, and Anna's don't want her?" Harry asked. Mrs. Weasley looked up at him, tears swimming in her eyes.

"Oh Harry, I would be honored to be her grandmother, as would Arthur, but only on one condition." She said. Harry nodded.

"You call us Arthur and Molly from now on." Harry nodded.

"Have you told Sirius yet? Or Dumbledore?" Arthur asked. Harry shook his head.

"I haven't spoken with either of them as I was at the hospital all day, since just after midnight really." Harry said. Harry took Lyneah back as she began to fuss. He rooted through the bag at his feet until he found a bottle filled with formula that the hospital had provided. He ran the bottle over her lips until she began to suck it contentedly. Harry watched his daughter as she finished her bottle, then propped her up against him and proceeded to pat her back gently until she burped. Ron let out a small chuckle.

"Like father like daughter." He said. Arthur looked over at the clock.

"Great scott, we need to get our things, and get over to headquarters. We're staying there for the rest of the summer." Arthur explained.

"Can I travel by floo with her?" Harry asked suddenly anxious. Molly smiled at him.

"Yes dear, it's perfectly fine to travel by floo with her, just make sure you hold her tight to you." Harry nodded. Mr. Weasley grabbed Harry and Lyneah's trunk's and with a whoosh they were gone. Harry followed close behind.

Harry looked around as he stepped out of the fireplace at 12 Grimmauld Place. No one was in the vast living room.

"Mr. Weasley, I am gonna go see if Sirius is in the kitchen."

"Ok, but there might be other Order members in there we're having a meeting soon." He said quietly. Harry nodded, adjusted Lyneah in his arms and crept across the hall to the kitchen. Sitting at the table were Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Snape. Harry groaned when he saw the last occupant of the room catching the attention of everyone gathered. Sirius's head popped up and noticed Harry in the doorway.

"Harry!" He said as Harry stepped in the room fully. Then he saw the small bundle in his arms.

"Harry?" He asked again quietly. Harry walked over to his godfather and quietly placed the baby in Sirius' arms.

"Meet Lyneah Rose Potter, your grand-goddaughter." He said simply shrugging his shoulders. Sirius' eyes became as big as saucers as he looked between Harry and the baby.

"She's yours?" He said quietly. Harry nodded looking down at his daughter who was starting to stir. He watched as she opened one tiny eye and looked into Sirius' bright blue eyes.

"She's beautiful Har." He said quietly. Harry looked around the room for the first time. Remus' mouth was hanging open. Tonks looked as if she wanted to hold the infant, but what surprised him the most was Snape's reaction. He normally stoic emotionless mask had been dropped, and he was looking at the baby in Sirius' arms with so many emotions playing across his face that Harry could only see longing, desire, and sadness. Those looks puzzled Harry. Harry took the baby back in his arms when she began to fuss.

"Come on pumpkin, daddy needs to get you changed now." Harry said quietly to his daughter. He walked out of the kitchen not noticing Sirius or Snape follow him out.

He went upstairs to him room he normally shared with Ron, and pulled a small receiving blanket out of the bag he had with him. After spreading the blanket out on the bed Harry lay the baby down and changed her nappy. After she was changed and cleaned he gingerly picked her back up and turned to go downstairs. He then noticed for the first time Sirius and Snape in the doorway.

"Harry, would you care to explain please. I don't understand, since when do you have a baby? Whose is it?" Sirius asked. Harry motioned them in the room, then closed the door still puzzling over Snape's odd behavior.

"Remember hearing about my friend Anna, the secret one?" He asked. Sirius nodded.

"Well, during fourth year we started dating. During fifth year Dumbledore let her come and visit me once at Hogwarts in November, it was just after the battle at Hogwarts, were both Voldemort and I were almost killed. The one Wormtail was caught at. Well, one thing led to another, and well, you get the picture. When I came home this summer I found out that she was pregnant. Her parents were needless to say unsupportive, and the only reason they weren't making her get an abortion was because she had agreed to give the baby away. I couldn't let her just give my child away, not when I could take her, not when I could provide her with a loving home and a family. So Anna agreed that I could take her when she was born. And today I received the best birthday gift anyone could ever give me." He said looking down at his once again sleeping daughter. He looked back up at Sirius, then over at Snape.

"You did the right thing Harry. Protect her with your life." Snape said softly tears filling his onyx eyes.

"Sir?" He asked looking at him in concern.

"Black, can I have a moment with your godson please?" He asked. Sirius nodded and excused himself from the room.

Snape turned to face Harry.

"I had a daughter once. She was the reason I came to Dumbledore, it was just after my wife and I found out she was pregnant. Your mother was at the time two or three months pregnant with you. At the time it was customary for parents in the wizarding world to arrange their children's marriages."

"I was supposed to marry your daughter wasn't I? That's the reason you hated me all these years?" Harry said looking at Snape. Snape looked back at Harry and nodded.

"Indeed you were, however, just before the attack on your family another family was attacked. Mine. Voldemort didn't know it was my wife and child he was attacking, we were married in a secret ceremony so know one knew. If they had known, I would have surely been found out as a traitor, Sarah's family was so against the dark side. Anyways, two days before the attack on Godric's Hollow I lost my precious Hannah. Her body was never found, her mother was tortured into insanity, but lived. She died in St. Mungo's last year, not remembering her daughter, or me." Snape finished softly.

"You hated me, because I lived, because I lived, and your Hannah died." Harry said quietly. Snape nodded.

"I'm sorry sir." Harry said quietly tears swimming in his eyes.

"Can I hold her?" Snape asked quietly. Harry nodded and handed the baby over to his snarky potions professor. Harry watched as Snape held Lyneah reverently in his arms. With one long finger he rubbed the little porcelain cheek. After a few minutes Snape handed Lyneah back to Harry and swept out of the room. Harry looked down at his daughter who was once again asleep nestled in his arms before heading downstairs also.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard shouting from the living room.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He heard Ron shout as he opened the door.

"I'M HERE BECAUSE MY FATHER BROUGHT ME WEASAL!" Harry's head snapped up at the sound of Draco Malfoy's voice.

"BUT HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE, THIS PLACE IS PROTECTED, NO DEATH EATER SHOULD BE ABLE TO FIND IT!" Ron shouted red in the face.

"MY FATHER ISN'T A DEATH EATER ANYMORE, AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS WAR HE CAME TO DUMBLEDORE, HE'S ACTING AS A SPY SAME AS SNAPE!" Malfoy yelled back. Harry watched the scene unfold with amusement. He had known that the Malfoy's were spy's since the beginning of fifth year. Draco had come to him and asked for a truce. Saying that since they were now on the same side they should put away their petty squabbling. Over the year they had formed a solid friendship.

"Ron, shut up, Dray, stop antagonizing Ron." Harry said coming full into the room. Both boys spun around at the sound of Harry's voice. When he saw the baby Harry was carrying Draco just smirked.

"So, you knocked up Anna huh? When, when she was at school in November?" Draco asked.

"Harry would never 'knock up' his girlfriend." Hermione asked with an indignant sniff.

"Right on one Draco. Did you know contraceptive charms didn't work on muggles?" He asked. Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped open.

"I didn't know that. Useful information though." Draco said. Harry looked over at his two best friends who were glowering at them.

"Since when are you friends with the ferret?" Ron asked.

"Um, almost a year now. Draco told me about his father at the beginning of last year, we called a truce and became friends over the year. You two were to wrapped up in yourselves to notice all the time I 'spent in the library.'" Harry said letting the hurt his friends had caused show through his eyes.

"Have you had her magically tested yet by a mediwitch?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head no.

"She's only a few hours old, she was born at around six am this morning." Harry said smiling down at his daughter.

"Let me get my mum, she's a trained mediwitch, even if she doesn't practice. She can test her magic, and then give her a thorough check up." Draco said then left the room with Harry following. They went into the kitchen, where there were now more members of the order gathered waiting for the meeting to start.

"Mum, Harry has a baby. Could you test her magic, and give her a through check up?" Draco asked. Narcissa Malfoy spun around and stared at the baby in Harry's arms.

"You had just better be thankful you're not my son Harry dear." She said with the trademark Malfoy smirk.

"I'll remember that Cis." He said laughing. She followed Harry out of the room, and back up to his bed room. Where she tested her magic. A bright white light enveloped the baby.

"You have a very strong daughter. I think it's safe to say your girlfriend is actually a squib, not a muggle, and probably a very powerful squib. I would bet she just barely didn't make it to Hogwarts." She said smiling down at the sleeping baby. She then ran her wand up the tiny girls body. Light yellow light engulfed her once again, however, there were two dark red spots on each side of her tiny head.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"She's deaf Harry. Red means it was a natural occurrence. She was born that way. I'm sorry dear." Narcissa said watching at Harry scooped his tiny daughter up and held her close to him.

_Daddy doesn't mind baby. You're still my precious little girl. _Harry thought to himself.

"Thanks Cissa. I guess I should start learning sigh language huh?" He asked smiling down at his sleeping daughter. Narcissa smiled at him.

"I need to get downstairs now for the meeting." She said and left the room.


	2. A Power the Dark Lord Knows Not

-1

Chapter 2: A Power the Dark Lord knows Not

Life at headquarters was never dull. There were always people coming and going. Within days of their arrival everyone in the order had found out that Harry Potter was a father. Because of the baby Harry moved to a room on the third floor. There was a small nursery that was attached to the room which Sirius decorated as a surprise for Harry. It was done up in all pink, lavender, and white. The day after arriving at headquarters Mrs. Weasley had taken Harry and Lyneah out to Diagon Alley to purchase baby furniture and other magical necessities for the baby. Harry's favorites were the ever-clean-nappy, and the never-ending-bottle. The ever-clean-nappy made it so that Harry never had to change her nappy, it was always clean and dry. The never-ending-bottle was a life saver because Harry never had to worry about running out, and it was always fresh, and at the proper temperature. Harry also bought his daughter a small fairy mobile for over her crib, the fairy's would sprinkle fairy dust over the child protecting them from any bad dreams, and promoting peaceful sleep.

Time passed quickly, and Harry was astounded at the number of people staying at headquarters. In addition to the Weasleys Sirius, and Remus were always there, Snape stayed there also unless he was called by Voldemort, Harry was surprised that even the Malfoy family stayed unless called away for spying duties. Harry settled in to life as a father. Everyone was amazed how quickly he had taken to it, almost as if it were natural for him. Something odd happened over the weeks while Harry was at headquarters. Snape and he developed a relationship of sorts. It had started after Harry had found out about Hannah. Snape seemed less bitter towards him, and they called a truce. As time passed the truce developed into a friendship. Snape truly became Harry's mentor.

A week after Harry arrived at headquarters he approached Snape.

"Um, Professor Snape Sir."

"What is it Potter."

"I just wanted to say, I am sorry about looking in your pensive last year. It was wrong of me. It was rude and arrogant, and all those things you always call me. I was appalled at what I saw, not you, but my father, and Sirius. Everyone talks about what a wonderful person my father was, but all I saw there was a bully. What he did was horrible. I know what it's like to be bullied, and I in no way shape or form condone it. And for what it's worth, I never told anyone what I saw in there, except for Sirius and Remus, when I asked them about it." Harry said looking at Snape, then down at Lyneah. Snape eyed Harry, as if looking for the joke behind the little speech. Then nodded.

"You are forgiven, and if you would like, I will agree to resume your Occlumency lessons as long as you promise that you will never knowingly invade my memories again." Snape said. Harry nodded.

"Thank you sir. I really need to master it now, I have my daughter depending on me, I can't just run off and leave her."

"We'll begin tomorrow. I'll meet you in the library at 8:00 a.m. sharp."

"Yes sir." Harry said then quickly left the room.

The next morning at 6:30 Harry heard Lyneah begin to cry indicating it was time for him to get up. Harry crawled out of bed and stumbled into the nursery.

"Hey 'Neah, is it time to get up?" He asked quietly taking the baby from her crib. After Lyneah was securely in his arms he went downstairs to the kitchen to get her a bottle, and himself a cup of tea. Molly and Arthur, Snape, and Remus were all in the kitchen when he came in.

"Good morning." He said tiredly picking up the bottle and sitting down at the kitchen table. He brushed the bottle over the small rose bud lips until Lyneah latched onto the nipple and began to happily suck away.

"Would you like some tea dear?" Molly asked. Harry nodded. After Lyneah was fed and burped Harry happily enjoyed his tea while talking to Remus and Molly. At five till eight Harry handed Lyneah over to Mrs. Weasley and followed Snape into the library.

"Professor, before we begin I would like you to really know me. I want you to know Harry, not James Potter's son, not the boy-who-lived, but Harry, just Harry."

"You actually want me to root through your mind, find out your secrets?"

"Yes, it would help me trust you in this endeavor." Harry said. Harry sat down on the couch across from Snape.

"Legilimens." Snape said quietly.

_A woman was screaming, there was a flash of green light and cold cruel laughter. There was a blonde horse faced woman standing over him screaming. Harry was three it was Christmas day. Harry sat watching his cousin open his large stack of presents while Harry received a ragged old blanket with numerous holes. Harry was six running from Dudley's gang, he already had a black eye, and broken glasses. Harry being pushed down the stairs by his cousin, his uncle laughing as he hit the landing at the bottom, Harry was seven he was sitting on a hospital bed with a cast on his small leg, and also on his arm. Harry was eight cleaning the house, tending the lawn, preparing food, Harry being thrown into his cupboard locked in with no food or water. Harry being starved for days on end, Harry being belittled, verbally, emotionally, and physically abused at the hands of his aunt and uncle._ The next scene made Severus want to vomit. _Harry eight grabbed by an unknown young man forced into one of the bedrooms at the Dursley home. Clothes ripped from his tiny body. The larger boy threw him on the bed, and proceeded to rape him. Harry receiving his Hogwarts letters. Harry watched as letter after letter was burned . Hagrid coming, and taking Harry away from the hut on the rock out at sea. Harry seeing Diagon alley for the first time. The Halloween feast first year, rescuing the sorcerers stone. Summer between first and second year, Dobby, hearing the voices in the walls the writing on the wall, finding out he could speak Parseltoungue, the chamber of secrets, Ron, Fred, and George breaking the bars off his window, the dementors, the final task, nightmares about Cedric's death, real visions of Voldemort's revels, the dreams of Sirius, detentions with Umbridge, finding out his girlfriends was pregnant, the two months that followed, the birth of his daughter._

Snape slowly pulled out shocked by what all he saw. Potter was not the spoiled prince he always believed he was. He was treated worse than a house elf. He was for the most part an abused boy who somehow despite it all had managed to grow into an amazing young man. He looked at the young man. Harry's arms were wrapped around himself. He was rocking back and forth slightly eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry Harry, so sorry."

"It's ok, you didn't know." Harry said softly looking into his professors eyes.

"Damn!" Snape suddenly hissed grabbing his left forearm. He stood up abruptly and swept out of the room. Harry stood up and went back into the kitchen. He took Lyneah back from Mrs. Weasley.

Three weeks later Harry had mastered Occlumency and through his lessons had become friends with Snape. At 6:30 a.m. like clock work Lyneah started to cry. He scooped his small daughter out of her crib and went downstairs to feed her. After a quick breakfast Harry decided to go take a shower and get dressed.

"Come on baby girl, lets go get ready for the day." Harry cooed to his daughter. He went slowly upstairs and into the bathroom. He got her baby bath chair and set in on the floor of the large shower, then undressed Lyneah, and himself and stepped into the warm water. He made quick work of washing his tiny daughter, then placed her in the bath chair with a warming charm over her while he washed himself. After their shower He quickly stole back to their room where he dried her off and put her in a tiny white sundress with little cherries all over it. After she was dressed for the day he lay her on the bed surrounded by pillows before getting dressed himself. After dressing he placed Lyneah back in her crib since she had fallen back asleep then went over to his desk and finished his transfiguration essay. After he finished his homework he went back into Lyneah's room to check on her. Since she was stirring he picked her up and carried her downstairs to feed her again.

"Harry dear, we are going to Diagon alley today for your school things, would you like to come?" Molly asked when he came into the kitchen.

"Er..Sure. That sounds like fun, when are we going?" He asked.

"Just as soon as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, get back downstairs." She answered. Harry stood up still feeding Lyneah and went upstairs to his room. He grabbed her sling, and a white lacy bonnet, then went downstairs. Since she was finished with her bottle he burped her quickly, then place the small bonnet on her head and placed her in the sling.

"I never imagined I'd ever see you wearing something like that." Ron said laughing.

"Shut up Ron." Harry said adjusting Lyneah so she was snuggly placed in the sling and against him so he could reach her easily.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said quietly smiling down at his tiny sleeping daughter.

"I know mate." Ron said smiling. He grabbed a pinch of floo powder and left. Harry grabbed a pinch next and flooed into the leaky cauldron.

After everyone arrived they made their way into the alley behind to begin their shopping. They first went to Gringotts, where for some reason unbeknownst to Harry he felt compelled to take out quiet a large sum, much large than he normally would have for one term, or even one year. As they walked out of Gringotts and into the bright sunlight there was a loud explosion two store fronts down from the large bank. As people started to run the small group noticed a mass of black hooded figures making their way down the alley.

"Death Eaters!" Ginny shouted pointing. Harry pulled out his wand, and making sure Lyneah was secure in the sling hidden from sight he started firing hexes at the death eaters. Harry's scar exploded with pain.

"VOLDEMORT! VOLDEMORT'S HERE!" Harry yelled. Suddenly there was a tall robed figure standing in front of him.

"Well well well, what do we have here. Potter. I think it's time for you to die." He hissed in parceltounge.

"I don't think so Tom."

"Don't call me by that filthy name!" He nearly screamed.

"Say good bye Tom." Harry said calmly pointing his wand at the monster.

"AVADA KEDAVERA!" He screamed. Suddenly Harry saw a green light heading for him. One though flashed through his mind _Lyneah I need to save Lyneah_. He spun around cradling her close to him in the sling. He felt the curse hit the back of his head and spread downwards. Then the darkness consumed him.

Snape watched as Harry cast the deadly curse at his former master and was surprised at the force of the spell. He watched as the curse Harry shot hit his former master. Surprise grew to alarm as the spell shot back at Harry. He saw Harry turn to and pull Lyneah closer to his body before he was hit with the curse. He fell to the ground unconscious. He saw the black cloud rise out of Voldemort's body. It shot straight at Harry's fallen body. Suddenly a bright white light surrounded Harry and Lyneah then shot straight at the black cloud. The cloud exploded with a noise that sounded like the shriek of a thousand tortured souls. People all over covered their ears, some fainted dead on the spot. When the wailing was over all hell broke loose. Death eaters began firing curses with no mercy people were running all over the place, flashes of red, green, and yellow were flying all over. Aurors poured into the alley. Snape ran over to the fallen Harry Potter, pulled the baby out of her sling, grabbed Harry's wrist then apparated away. The trio landed in the hallway of Grimmauld place with several other Order members. Snape handed Lyneah to the nearest person then knelt down next to Harry and felt around for a pulse. Locating one he sucked in his breath.

"Lucky boy. Two killing curses." He said pulling a small pouch out of one of the pockets in his robes. He started pouring potions down his throat one by one. After they were all administer he sat holding Harry's head in his lap.

"Come on Potter, wake up. Wake up, think of Lyneah Harry, she needs her daddy." He said quietly.

"Come on wake up." Slowly Harry's eyes opened. They searched out his daughter. Finding her in Kingsley Shacklebolt's arms.

"Is she alright? They sent the killing curse at us, is she ok?" Harry asked. Suddenly his eyes grew wide and he started to breath heavily.

"I can't hear, why can't I hear?" Harry asked panic clearly evident in his eyes. Snape pulled out his wand he waved it around Harry's head.

"Damn, he's lost his hearing. The killing curse he took this afternoon destroyed it." Snape said quietly. Harry's eyes rolled back into his head, and he fainted. Snape scooped Harry up into his arms and carried him up to his room. He laid the boy down on his bed and pulled the covers up around his shoulders. Turning to Kingsley he took Lyneah into his arms.

"You have a very brave daddy young lady, and a whole heck of a lot of blood protection now, you grandmother Lily's, and your fathers. There was a commotion downstairs.

Snape stood up and left the room. Downstairs the Weasley's and Sirius were demanding to know what had become of Harry and Lyneah.

"Mr. Potter is upstairs sleeping, I assure you he is fine, before he fell asleep he was perfectly coherent." Snape said loudly over the frantic talking. Everyone stopped talking immediately.

"Harry's ok, what about Lyneah?"

"She's fine as you can see, sleeping also. She is now probably one of the most protected children on this planet. She has Lily's protection from Harry's blood, and now she has protection from Harry taking the full brunt of the curse." He said. Lyneah started to fuss so Snape swept past everyone robes billowing into the kitchen where her bottle was sitting on the counter. He brushed the bottle over her lips until she started to suck, then returned to Harry's room to wait for him to wake. Harry woke up a short time latter and watched as Severus sat holding Lyneah rocking her and singing to her.

Harry the reason you can't hear is because the second killing curse took your hearing, you're deaf. Severus signed. Harry started to laugh

Well, it's a good thing I learned sign language when I found out about 'Neah huh? Harry signed back. He watched Severus with Lyneah for a while longer before he finally came to a decision.

Severus? 

Yes Harry? He asked looking up.

Would you be Lyneah's Godfather? He asked watching the dour Potions master. Snape looked up at Harry.

It's just, I have watched everyone with her looking for a suitable Godfather for her, and other than Arthur, Molly, and Sirius, she doesn't like to be with anyone else but you. Arthur, Molly, and Sirius are her honorary grandparents, so would you be her Godfather? Harry asked again. Severus looked at Harry, then back down at Lyneah.

I would be honored to be her Godfather Harry. Thank you. You've given me back something that was taken from me too soon. I'll help protect her like I couldn't protect my Hannah. Severus said. A smile, the first true genuine smile Harry had ever seen from his potions professor spread over his face. Harry was surprised, it made him look ten years younger.


	3. Finding out about Hiding

-1

Chapter 3: Finding out about Hiding

The next morning Harry woke at 7:30 a.m. when Lyneah usually woke. He carefully climbed out of bed ignoring his sore protesting body. He carefully lifted her out of her crib and got the bottle off the changing station. After feeding Lyneah he went into the bathroom to have a quick shower. After Lyneah was washed her placed her in her bath seat then proceeded to clean himself. After the refreshing shower he retreated back to his room where he put on his school uniform minus his robes then turned to his daughter.

"What are we going to have you wear beautiful?" He asked before turning to her small trunk. He rooted through the trunk until he found small pink baby robes. After putting her nappy on, and a tiny white onesie with pink polka dots on it he pulled the tiny pink robe over her head.

"Now don't you look just precious? Everyone is going to fall in love with you, yes they are." He cooed at the baby. After they were both dressed Harry nestled her securely in the sling before grabbing both trunks and heaving them down the stairs. When he reached the bottom Snape banished Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Harry and Lyneah's trunks to Hogwarts.

"Now, we need to get to the train station as quick as possible, and without attracting to much attention." He said sneering at the group of teenagers.

They made their way to Kings Cross Station via the London Underground. Harry was completely paranoid about people seeing Lyneah on the train and once they were making their way into the station. Eventually they made their way onto Platform 9 ¾. They hopped onto the train waving goodbye to everyone before setting off to find a compartment to themselves. They finally found an empty compartment at the back of the train and slipped in. Once they were seated Harry lifted Lyneah out of the sling and pulled it off.

The train ride went as it normally did for the trio minus the malicious visits from Malfoy and his lackeys. They kept the door locked so that people wouldn't be coming in and out disturbing Lyneah and Harry who despite his best efforts kept dozing off. In no time at all they reached their destination. After disembarking from the train the trio grabbed a carriage with Ginny and they set off up to the castle. As they entered the castle Harry felt someone tap him on the shoulder He turned to see Professor Snape standing before him.

Potter, the headmaster wishes to speak with you Draco and myself in his office immediately. He said in a stiff cool manor that Harry saw right through. Harry nodded, and once they had Draco they set off for the headmaster's office. Once they reached the stone gargoyle Snape gave the password. "Yorkie Bars" and they stepped onto the spiral staircase that bore them up to the headmaster's office. Once inside they all took seats in front of the desk.

"Ah gentlemen, so good of you to come. With the recent downfall of Voldemort I am afraid that you three and in serious danger. Most of the death eaters at the battle were not caught, and therefore are seeking revenge. They want revenge on Harry for killing their master, and on you Severus and Draco for you double agent role in this war. I fear that the castle is no longer safe for you three, and must insist that you go into hiding." He said seriously. Severus translated for Harry.

"Go into hiding headmaster? Where do you have in mind. These boys need to finish their education." Snape replied.

"Yes, I am aware. Italy is very much a light country in their efforts. The current Potions master at Bacchette Trasversali Academy has retired. Therefore you three will be spending at least this year at the academy. You will be their potions professor Severus, Harry and Draco, you will complete you sixth year there, possibly your seventh, depending on how long it takes to round up the remaining death eaters. The term starts in a week, so tomorrow morning you will be taking the train to a small wizarding village along the shores of the English channel known as Davenmeade there you will catch a ferry over to France, where you will travel by train again to a small wizarding Village outside of Tuscany known as Città di Maiali ." Dumbledore informed them.

What about Lyneah? Do they know I am bringing my daughter? Harry signed fiercely making it very clear that he had no intention of leaving her behind.

"Yes they do Harry. The Italian magical community are very open about their sexuality, therefore a number of students at the school are already parents. They have special rooms for them, and even a nursery where their children are looked after while they are in class. You should have no problems." Harry gave a curt nod.

"Now, we must return to the great hall for the feast. I dare say you will want to spend some time with your friends and classmates before your departure tomorrow. You may tell them that you are leaving the school to go into hiding, but you may not tell them where you will be. Oh, and Draco, you parents are also going into hiding in France. Since none of the death eaters know about your home on the French Rivera they will be there. You are free to visit them over Christmas Holidays, and any other breaks you have." He said standing to his feet. Harry, Draco and Severus followed suit and returned to the great hall where the sorting was just finishing. Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table making sure to keep Lyneah hidden from sight.

"Hey mate, where were you?" Ron asked.

Talking to Dumbledore. Some of us are going into hiding tomorrow, for an undetermined amount of time. Harry signed.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

Can't tell. Harry signed back, then turned his attention to the staff table where Dumbledore was making announcements.

"We have two new staff appointments this year. Filling our post of Defense against the Dark Arts will be Jonathan Day. And as Professor Snape will be taking this year at least as a sabbatical year Miss Agnus Gray will be filling in as your new Potions professor. Please give them a welcoming hand." He said loudly. Harry could see the whispers all over the hall about Snape's supposed sabbatical. Soon after the food appeared and the talk turned to more mundane things such as how summer holiday's were spent. It seemed to Harry that news that Voldemort had been defeated by him and his tiny daughter had not yet been made public. _Dumbledore has probably pulled some strings at the ministry to keep the information quiet until Snape, Draco, and I are in hiding. I wonder what Italy will be like, is Italian sign language different than English How will I learn it that fast? _Harry was pulled out of his reverie by Hermione waving his hand in his face.

Sorry, was thinking. What did you say? Harry asked.

"Will you be able to write to us while you are in hiding?" She asked.

Um, I don't know, Dumbledore never said, but probably not. Harry answered truthfully. If he had to be honest with himself he was excited about the prospect of spending a year at Bacchette Trasversali Academy , where people didn't know him, and he wasn't quit as famous. People would get to know him, Harry, not the boy-who-lived, just Harry. The thought made him smile. All to quickly the feast was over and Harry found himself and Draco being shepherded down to Professor Snape's quarters for the night.

Early the next morning Harry and Draco quickly got ready to leave. After Harry was finished he dressed Lyneah in a tiny red gingham checked dress and white lacy socks. They arranged all their things in the center of Severus' quarters then he banished them Bacchette Trasversali Academy . After all the luggage was gone Harry hefted the baby bag onto his shoulder then followed Snape and Draco out to the train.

The train ride to Davenmeade took almost five hours. There was another three hours on the boat. The gentle swaying motion of the boat lulled both Harry and Lyneah into a contented sleep for most of the journey.

Harry felt someone gently shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes blurrily, and noticed that Draco was holding Lyneah. As he sat up he reached for the baby.

Thanks Draco. He said. They disembarked from the large boat and boarded another train, and were soon speeding south through the French countryside. Harry had never seen anything more beautiful that the rolling vineyards, and quaint villages. After six hours of travel they finally rolled to a stop in the small wizard village. There was a magnificent white car waiting for them.

" Ciao i Signori Snape, Malfoy, and Potter." Said the young man in burgundy silk robes. They all nodded to the man before entering the car. The inside of the car was luxurious all done in burgundy and silver silk. As the car started to move Harry finally voiced his concern about the language barrier. Draco laughed lightly.

Severus and I will translate for you, you can get a dictaquill for class that will write down everything the professors say, just tap the parchment before you start and say _translatio,_ and it will be in English. Twenty minutes later they arrived at Castle Bacchette Trasversali.


	4. Bacchette Trasversali Academy

-1Chapter 4: Bacchette Trasversali Academy

Harry looked over the palace that was to be his home indefinitely. Though not as large as Hogwarts, it was equally impressive. A slightly older man was standing in the doorway to the castle waiting for them.

"Ciao, my name is Signore Mogavero, and I am the new headmaster of Bacchette Trasversali Academy. Welcome. I will give you a tour around the palace then show you to your rooms." He said. Harry, Draco, and Snape followed the man into the palace. Everything was beautiful, elegant. Out on the grounds there were opulent rose gardens, a beautiful lake complete with waterfall and weeping willows. Inside the palace there were four levels with three wings each. On the bottom floor was the Entrance Hall and Great hall, the children's nursery, and what the headmaster called the entertainment room. The second floor held the defense against the dark arts corridor, Potions corridor, and Charms corridor. The Third floor held the transfiguration, History of Magic, and electives corridors, and the fourth and final floor was the dormitories. One wing for girls, one wing for boys, and they actually had a wing for married students. The headmaster explained that they encouraged students to marry if they felt they had either found their soul mate, or were truly in love with their significant other. There was a small decadent building behind the school that held teachers housing. There were also large greenhouses behind the teachers housing used for Herbology classes.

After the tour the headmaster lead Harry and Draco to their new rooms after leaving Snape at his. Harry walked into the room looking around in awe. He had his own small sitting room with plush gray chairs and couch. There were three doors leading off the sitting room. One lead to a bedroom with attached nursery, one lead to a large marble bathroom, and the last lead to a small study with a large rosewood desk and bookcases. Everything in the room was gray.

"All the rooms are gray to begin with, because we allow you to express yourself. You are free to decorate these rooms to however you feel." He said quietly before leaving to room.

Harry looked around before unshrinking Lyneah's cradle and placing her in it. He turned to face the sitting room. The walls suddenly became a pale creamy yellow color, while the couch and chairs were changed into a soothing sage green color made of sturdy stain proof material. There were cream colored sheer drapes hanging around the beautiful picture window that over looked the lake and the weeping willows. He went to his room next and spelled the walls so they were a beautiful deep navy blue. He made the bedspread, bed hangings, and drapes all silver silk. He then proceeded into the small nursery. He spelled the walls a soft lavender color, and changed the furniture to all white. There was a small beautiful crib with intricately carved roses and a small mosquito net canopy against one wall, with a rose carved chest of drawers and changing table across from it. There was a small white glider rocking chair in the corner. He pulled out Lyneah's pink and white quilt that Molly had made her and placed it in the crib along with the pink and purple flowered bumper pad, and the fairy mobile. He spelled the canopy so that it had real fragrant roses trailing down it around the crib. He put an arch around the door and spelled it to grow forget-me-not vines throughout the arch. After the nursery was done he went into the study and spelled the walls to be an earthy brownish red color. He summoned his school books from the previous five years and placed them on the shelves along with pictures of his friends, and godfather, and one of him, Lyneah, and Anna taken just after she was born. He then went back into his room and place his clothes in the dresser.

There was a small knock on the door. Harry was surprised to see the lights blink

"Come in!" Harry called. Draco opened the door and stepped into the room looking around.

I didn't know you had quite this good of taste Potter. Draco said clearly impressed with the design of the small suit of rooms.

Yeah well, I wanted some place nice for Lyneah and myself. He answered nonchalantly. Draco nodded.

The headmaster wants to see us about our schedules. He said. Harry nodded, picked up Lyneah and followed Draco to the headmaster's office. Once inside they fixed their schedules. Harry decided to continue with Defense, Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms. He also decided to drop Herbology, care of Magical creatures, and Divination in favor of History of Magic (he was giving it another go since it was no longer Binns), Wizard Customs and Culture, and soundless magic. Draco's schedule was the same except he took Ancient Runes instead of Wizard Customs. They also scheduled to return to the wizarding village tomorrow to purchase their school supplies. After that they were given free reign of the school to become familiar with it. Harry headed outside with Lyneah to explore the grounds. He cast a sun blocking charm on Lyneah once they were outside and began to walk through the rose gardens. After touring the gardens he went and sat under one of the weeping willows for the remainder of the afternoon. At six o'clock he headed into the great hall for dinner where he sat at a small table with Draco and Severus, feeding Lyneah with one hand while eating with the other.

After dinner Harry headed to the entertainment room to check it out. He found a large screen TV which was charmed to run on magic, and a large selection of DVD's. Having never been able to watch movies at the Dursley's Harry picked out a movie and put it in the DVD play and sat down to watch. _Thank heavens for closed caption_. He thought to himself.

The next morning Harry met Draco and Severus in the great hall for breakfast before the three of them left for their shopping. The first place they went to was Gladrags Wizard Robes. They each got four pairs of the required burgundy silk school robes. Then Harry picked out dress robes of purest silver with black trim, and several baby robes for Lyneah in varying colors, one even matching his school robes. After that they went to the book store and purchased their books, then moved on to get paper, quills, ink, and potions ingredients. Harry couldn't believe how different it was here than in England. He loved being able to walk down the street and have no one stare at him or his scar. He watched the people as he walked, and was fascinated by how open they were with each other. People greeted each other by kissing cheeks, and hugging, they were constantly gesticulating with their hands and touching each other. The difference in culture here fascinated Harry to no end. While they were out they decided to also take a trip to the near by muggle town of Siena for some shopping. While there Draco fitted Harry with a whole new wardrobe before they bought new clothes for Lyneah. Harry and Draco had decided that Severus wore entirely to much black, and needed a wardrobe change. So they convinced him that while his black robes were fine for class, he needed other clothes, so they picked out some muggle jeans, dress trousers of both black, and kaki, T-shirts, dress shirts, jumpers, and ties of every color imaginable. By the time they were finished Severus didn't even resemble the same man that Hogwarts knew.


	5. The Potters

-1Chapter 5: The Potters

The week past quickly. Two days before the new terms was scheduled to begin the rest of the staff arrived. Harry was introduced to the Defense against the Dark Arts, Wizards customs and cultures, Herbology, Arithmancy, soundless magic, Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Runes professors. The Transfiguration and Charms professors still had not shown up. The lively group sat down to their meal talking and either getting to know each other, or getting reacquainted. All of the female professors were cooing over the beautiful baby girl, with her black hair, porcelain skin and green eyes, so much like her fathers. The Defense against the Dark Arts professor made an offhanded comment that Harry looked just like the Transfiguration professor, but with the Charms professors eyes. Harry stopped dead, fork halfway to his mouth then looked over at Severus who had stopped eating as well.

"What are these professors names, and where are they?" Severus asked translating for Harry.

"Oh the Potters, they are always late. Since they have the same last name, the students call them by their first, James and Lily." Severus translated this for Harry.

_Clunk_

Harry's fork hit his plate. He stared unseeing for a second before Severus reached over and plucked Lyneah from his arms. When he felt the wait of the baby leave him he stood up and exited the great hall very quickly. He pushed past two people in the doorway and continued on out of the castle.

Severus saw Harry push past two people in the doorway. Behind them was a small girl no older than eleven years old, and one that looked to be about sixteen with auburn hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"What the bloody hell was that?" The man asked looking confused. All color drained from Severus' face as he looked at the man.

"Oh dear Merlin." He said and looked down at the baby. Severus stood up.

"That, dear friend was your son." Severus said finally looking into the face of James Potter. James gasped.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" He asked, then looked down at the baby with an inquisitive look on his face.

"I am here for two reasons. One, I am in hiding, and two the Potions position was open, so I am the new potions master." Severus said.

"Back to our original conversations, the person who has just flown past you like a bat out of hell was your son." He answered scowling at them.

"Severus, Harry is dead, you know that." Lily said tears coming to her eyes. Severus sneered at her.

"I assure you Lily, that was Harry. He is alive, and is also in hiding along with Draco Malfoy over there. Now come. We must seek out your son, and get some answers." He said firmly, and swept from the hall James, Lily, and the small girl followed close behind.

"Severus, is this your daughter?" James asked looking from Severus to the baby to the young teenage girl.

"No, she is not my daughter. She is my goddaughter." He said smiling at the though of what a shock it would be for them when they found out the truth. They found Harry sitting out by the lake under a weeping willow tree. Severus held out a hand to stop James and Lily, and proceeded on his own. Slowly he sat down next to Harry and laid a hand on his shoulder. Harry looked over at him tears streaming down his face.

Why didn't they want me? Wasn't I good enough for them? He said brokenly

Harry, I have brought them out here with me. Why don't we listen to them, I think there is more to the story than meets the eye. He said quietly. Harry nodded and took Lyneah from his arms while Severus motioned with his other hand for James and Lily to come over. They came over and sat down opposite on the ground. The little girl sat next to Lily on the older girls lap.

Why? Why did you leave me? Harry asked brokenly Severus translated for him. Lily and James looked at him for a moment before comprehension dawned on their faced. Lily had tears running down her cheeks.

"We never wanted to leave you Harry. You were our world." James said.

So if I was so special to you why did you leave? 

"During the attack your mother and I were both injured very badly. Both of us were in a coma for months. When we were both awake Dumbledore came and told us you had been killed in the attack, but that in killing you, Voldemort's powers had been broken. After hearing that there was no reason for us to stay in England, so we severed all ties and left. We left the wizarding world for a few years even. We traveled around for a while then we moved to Italy, and started a vineyard, but eventually we decided to reenter, and took up positions here at the school. Had we known you were still alive Harry we would have come for you. But how bad was it living with Sirius anyways?" James asked. Harry looked at him with pained eyes.

I never lived with Sirius. I didn't even know him until my third year. He signed. Severus reluctantly translated, knowing this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Who did you live with then?" Lily asked.

Aunt Petunia an- 

"WHAT? YOU HAD TO LIVE WITH HER, AND THAT MAGIC HATING BAFOON SHE CALLS A HUSBAND? OH, IF I EVER SEE DUMBLEDORE AGAIN I'LL KILL HIM, I HAVE HALF A MIND TO GO TO ENGLAND RIGHT NOW AND DISEMBOWL HIM!" Lily shrieked. Then turning soft eyes on her son she said.

"Why did you look as if you had seen a ghost when you saw us?"

All my life I was told you were dead. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon said it was a car crash, then everyone in the wizarding world told me that you died trying to save me, that you sacrificed your life to save mine, and gave me protection. But if you didn't die, then how was I protected? Harry asked suddenly and looked over at Severus.

"You did it Harry, it was your power that protected you. I wonder." He said and pulled out his wand.

Hand Lyneah to your mother. He said. Harry handed the sleeping baby over to his mother then looked at Severus. Severus pointed his wand at Harry and muttered an incantation. White light enveloped Harry. There was a small dark spot over his scar.

"Just as I thought. A jam." He said. He said another incantation, and focused all his energy on the dark spot. Slowly it began to dissolve. Suddenly the was a flash of blinding white light and then it was gone.

"Well, it appears you are as powerful as your daughter now." Severus said with a smirk.

"His-" Lily said looking at the baby in her arms. Suddenly the baby woke up, and looked into Lily's green eyes with her own astonishing green ones. Lily gasped. Harry reached over and took the baby from her.

My daughter Lyneah Rose. Harry said smiling at the infant. James spluttered.

"You're sixteen! You're not old enough to be a father." He cried indignantly.

I may be sixteen, but I am no child. I never was one. I have a daughter, so you can just accept it, and me for what it is, or forget it. Harry said looking challengingly into his fathers eyes.

"What do you mean you have never been a child?"

Just that, I had to grow up fast living at the Dursleys, Severus, could you explain it to them, I am not up for it, and I need to put her down, and I need to get started reading my books. Harry said and stood up quickly leaving the group. He went back to the castle and joined up with Draco who was just leaving the great hall.

"Where you headed?" Draco asked. Harry shrugged.

"Do you want to come see my room?" He asked. Harry shook his head.

Later, I need to get her down, and I have a lot on my mind. He answered and walked up to his room.

James and Lily looked at Severus.

"What did he mean by he was never a child?" James asked sternly. Severus stared at them.

"The Dursley's were abusive to him. He was beaten, starved, and raped, all before he reached Hogwarts. He has faced down the dark Lord now six times including Halloween all those years ago. This past summer he and his daughter defeated him together, though no one knows about his daughter. Everyone thinks he did it on his own. He has never been a child as he said." Severus informed them. Lily looked stricken, while James looked ready to kill.

"Who raped my son?" He asked trying to reign in his fury. Severus shrugged.

"He wouldn't say, only that it wasn't family."

"Dumbledore is going to have a lot to answer too." James spat. The little girl sitting next to Lily tugged on her arm.

"Mamma, what is going on?" She asked. Severus looked at her for the first time. She was a pretty girl with long red hair and Hazel eyes. Severus snorted with laughter when he saw her. She was the spitting image of Lily, only with James eyes, the exact opposite of Harry.

"You two sure do know how to produce carbon copies with opposite eyes." He said.

"Oh, yeah, this is our daughter Briea. She will be turning eleven tomorrow. And Severus, this is your Hannah. We found her in a orphanage in Spain, we kept her because Dumbledore said you had been killed." James said cautiously. Severus stared at the teenaged girl.

"Hannah, my Hannah?" He asked quietly.

"Papa?" She said then threw herself at Severus.

"Oh Papa, you're alive, you're here, where's mum?" She asked looking around,

"She's gone Hannah, the night you were taken, she was murdered." Severus said quietly.

"Papa, who was that boy you were talking too?" Briea asked.

"You brother."

"That wasn't Samuel." She said.

"No, it was your brother Harry, your oldest brother, the one we thought died." James said standing up.

"Might I suggest you go talk to Harry now that the baby is down." Severus suggested. James nodded and helped Lily to her feet. The small family went back to the castle.

"Do you know what room he is in?" Lily asked Severus who was headed to his office to become reacquainted with his daughter.

"South wing, 205" He said then left them. Lily, James, and Briea began to make their way up the stairs towards Harry's rooms.

"Severus sure has changed. Who would have thought that that man would ever where muggle clothing, and actually look almost sexy." James said with a chuckle.

"I know a certain DADA teacher who is single." Lily said with a twinkle in her eye. Briea just shook her head.

Harry had put Lyneah down in her crib and was sitting on his couch reading his DADA book. He was surprised at the level of the book. _Finally_ he thought_ A decent DADA class. Though I know most of these curses and hexes, this at least seems to be on par with the age level._ The lights started to flash

"Come in" Harry called. The door opened and James and Lily came in followed closely by Briea.

"Harry we came to talk." James started. Harry nodded.

"We want to be your parents Harry, not just in name, but in reality." James began. Harry nodded.

"I would like that, however, I don't want to be coddled over, and babied, I want to be treated like an adult, not a child. I have faced Voldemort more times than either of you, and been through more than either of you, and I am a father myself." Harry said. They both nodded.

"How can you understand us? I thought you couldn't hear?" James asked.

"Lip reading, it's not easy, but it's doable, I'll teach you sign language if you like, you'll need it, cause 'Neah's deaf also, it's also easier for me to communicate that way, I never know if I am talking out loud or not." Harry said smiling. James and Lily smiled and nodded.

"This is your sister by the way, her name is Briea, you also have a brother Samuel he'll be in fourth year this year, and another sister Callie who will be in third year, Briea here is starting first year." Lily said smiling at her daughter.

"Hello Briea." Harry said smiling at the young girl with red hair.

"When do I get to meet the other two?" Harry asked.

"Samuel is with friends, and will arrive for the feast, Callie should be here by dinner. She was at Quidditch camp. She plays for one of the teams here, chaser." James said proudly. Harry smiled.

"I played Quidditch for Gryffindor, youngest seeker in a century." Harry said smiling. James' eyes lit up.

"Really, what kind of broom do you have? Callie has a Nimbus 2000, and I have a Nimbus 2001." Harry smiled and stood up and went into the bedroom and returned with his firebolt. He handed it to his father who practically salivated over it.

"Sirius bought it for me third year after my Nimbus 2000 was destroyed by the whomping willow." 

"Destroyed by the whomping willow? Do I even want to ask?"

"Probably not, lets just say it was almost a 200 foot fall." Harry said

"What! 200 feet, how are you not dead?" Lily cried.

"I couldn't die, until Voldemort was killed. Well, I could die, but only he could kill me, since I managed to kill him first I have now become completely mortal."

"So you said you were the youngest quidditch player in a century, how old were you when you made the team?" James asked. Harry smirked.

"It was two weeks after I started at Hogwarts, six weeks after being introduced to the magical world. Draco, he's here, you'll meet him, he and I used to really hate each other, at our first flying lesson, a fellow Gryffindor Neville Longbottom-" 

"Oh, we knew the Longbottoms, how are they?" Lily asked.

"They have a life sentence in St. Mungo's closed ward. Anyways, Neville was given a rememberall by his Gran, he dropped it when he fell off his broom and broke his wrist, Draco picked it up and flew away, I naturally wanting to defend my friend followed. He threw it, I went after it, caught it after a fifty foot dive, first time on a broom. McGonagall looked so mad I thought I was going to be expelled for sure, instead of punishing me, she made me seeker. We've only lost one game with me as seeker, course I wasn't seeker all of last year, during the time I was seeker though we lost one game, the one where I fell off my broom, passed out while on it really, then fell. I don't remember the fall." Harry said looking pensive. His parents stared at him mouths agape.

"Ok, maybe we should start with first year, and work out way through the years, what was your life like?" James asked. Harry looked down at his hands gathering his thoughts, then looked up at his parents.

"When my Hogwarts letters arrived Uncle Vernon wouldn't give them too me. They eventually got so many that he forced us to leave the house, and we stayed in a hut out at sea, he was crazy, Hagrid came and took me from there, took me to Diagon Alley where we got my school supplies. A month later I went to Hogwarts. The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I talked him out of it, and was placed in Gryffindor-" 

"You talk the hat out of placing you in Slytherin? I thought that was impossible. Does anyone know about that?" Lily asked.

"No, I haven't told anyone, anyways, first year, on Halloween Ron my best friend and I knocked out a mountain Troll that was trying to kill Hermione my other best friend, that's how we all became friends. I made the quidditch team, during our first game Ron, Hermione, and I thought Snape was trying to kill me, my broom went out of control. Dumbledore was hiding something in the school during the year, and we thought Snape was trying to steal it, so we decided to try to figure out what it was, it was a sorcerers stone. At the end of my first year we found out someone had gone after the stone, and went after them, first we encountered fluffy, Hagrid's three-headed dog, played it to sleep with a flute, then we encountered Devil's Snare, and Hermione temporarily forgot she was a witch and could cast fire without wood, then she remembered, then we chased winged keys, being the youngest seeker in a century had it's benefits, after the keys, we played chess with a live chessboard, Ron almost got killed by the queen, after the chess game we had to figure out a riddle so we wouldn't poison ourselves, then I went through the black flames. However, it wasn't Snape trying to steal the stone, it was our defense against the dark arts professor Quirrell. He was being possessed by Voldemort. I got the sorcerers stone from the mirror of Erised, we fought for it, I accidentally killed him. Became he was being possessed by Voldemort, he couldn't touch me without being burned, I burned him to death. Second year I met Dobby, and insane house elf. He got me in trouble with the ministry of magic for levitating a pudding and splashing in on the floor of the kitchen. He closed the gate to platform 9 ¾ thus, Ron and I drove a flying car to school, and crashed it into the whomping willow, not a nice tree. Anyways, that year the chamber of secrets was opened, by the way, I am a parslemouth, I found out that year, I was hearing voices. Anyways, Dobby tried to save me all year. I got my arm broken in a quidditch game by a rouge bludger, charmed by Dobby, and our wonderful DADA prof that year was Gilderoy Lockheart-" 

"Oh, I just love Lockheart, he is so wonderful, he's done so many things-" Lily was cut off abruptly.

"He's a fraud. He removed all the bones in my arm after the game trying to mend them. Anyways, the attacks kept happening, everyone thought I was the Heir of Slytherin because I could talk to snakes, we found out that Hagrid had been involved with the last opening, so we went to talk to him, he told us to follow the spiders, we did, and had a lovely chat with an acromantula, then we were almost eaten, but we were saved by the flying ford Angila we had driven to school in. Later in the year Ginny Weasley Ron's sister was taken down into the chamber, we figured out where it was, took Lockheart with us, and went down. He confessed that he was a fraud, and was only good at memory charms, and tried to Obliviate me, however, he used Ron's wand which was broken, therefore he Obliviate himself instead, he's still in St. Mungo's closed ward. The cave closed in, I was trapped, so I went after Ginny by myself, turned out that Voldemort was possessing Ginny, trying to become human again. I battled a basilisk, and won, but got stabbed by one of the fangs in the arm, Fawks saved me. Third year Sirius escaped from Azkaban-" 

"WHAT? Sirius was in Azkaban?" James Bellowed.

"Yes, he escaped, and everyone thought he was out to get me. I was still at Aunt Petunia's house when he escaped, and Aunt Marge was over, I accidentally blew her up like a balloon, she made me mad. Anyways, I ran away that night, encountered Sirius, in his animagus form, and almost got hit by the knights bus which I accidentally flagged down by tripping over my trunk, I returned to school which was being guarded by dementors that year, and Remus Lupin was our DADA prof. The dementors affected me really badly, passed out whenever they were around, heard the night we were attacked, so he taught me to produce a patronus. You'll be surprised when you see it's shape. Anyways, Sirius tried to break into the tower, and slashed the fat lady, then he managed to get into the dorm and slashed Ron's curtains on his bed, but then fled because we all woke up-" 

"But Sirius-"

"Let me finish. During one of the quidditch matches Dementors showed up, that's why I fell, That Christmas Sirius bought me my firebolt. There was a Hippogriff that year on the school grounds that was scheduled to be executed. Well, we went down to Hagrid's to comfort him the day of the execution, Ron's rat had been missing and presumed dead, we found it that day in Hagrid's cabin hiding, after we left Scabbers got away, Ron chased after him, Sirius grabbed Ron and Scabbers and dragged them into the passageway to the shrieking shake. Hermione and I followed, Sirius was there, I tried to kill him, but Remus showed up and stopped me, then Snape showed up, and well he wasn't nice back then, was blathering on about how Ron, Hermione, and I were going to be expelled, and Sirius and Remus were going to Azkaban, well Sirius was going to be kissed, I stunned him, and we found out that Scabbers was actually Pettigrew, and that he had framed Sirius, and Sirius was not in fact trying to kill me, but was trying to get Scabbers away from me. However, when we were going back Remus became a werewolf, Wormtail escaped, and dementors came, Hermione and I followed Sirius and I tried to produce my patronus but there were to many, almost received the kiss when a giant patronus sent over 100 dementors packing, I thought I saw you when it went away dad, but I passed out, woke up later in the Hospital wing. Hermione and I took her time turner, went back in time, rescued buckbeak the hippogriff, and Sirius. Sirius escaped on buckbeak and went into hiding. Fourth year was the triwizard tournament. I got chosen as the fourth champion when I had never even entered. I first battled a dragon for a golden egg, flew on my firebolt to get it, then there was the Yule ball, most bloody traumatic event in my life asking a girl to the ball. The second task we had to retrieve hostages from the lake, gillyweed stolen by Dobby was used, third task was a maze, the center held the triwizard cup, Cedric the other Hogwarts champion and I arrived at the same time we took it together seeing as either way it would be a Hogwarts victory, it was a portkey, took us to Pettigrew and Voldemort. Cedric was murdered, the third casualty of this war, my blood, Wormtail's hand, and Voldemort's father's bone were used to resurrect Voldemort. We then dueled, our wands connected, we have brother wands, and prori incantatum happened, people began to come out of Voldemort's wand, you two appeared, Cedric asked me to take back his body, when the connection was broken I ran grabbed Cedric and port keyed back, was taken by mad eye-moody up to his office, he was our dada prof that year, only it wasn't mad-eye it was Barty Courch Jr. He was a death eater placed in Hogwarts to get me into the tournament, and through it, and to the cup to take me to Voldemort. Fifth year we had a useless DADA prof, Professor Umbridge, school became unbearable because the ministry wouldn't acknowledge Voldemort was back and thought that Dumbledore was trying to overthrow the ministry. We didn't learn anything that year, so my friends and I started the D.A. or Dumbledore's Army, I taught everyone in the group around 25 or so DADA that year, everyone who was in my group got at least an E on the O.W.L.S. or NEWTS, or exams. In November Voldemort attacked the school. He wanted to take over, and make it a school for the Dark Arts. The battle was awful. Several students were killed. Dumbledore's Army fought for three days. In the end I faced off with Voldemort. We dueled, and both of us were severely injured, that duel nearly killed me. I was in a coma for over a week. Anna came and visited me when I woke up. I came home from school found out my girlfriend of the past two years was pregnant and planning on giving my child up for adoption, I wouldn't allow that, and claimed her as sole parent, one day we went to Diagon alley for school supplies, Voldemort showed up, I Avada Kadavrad him, my daughter destroyed his soul when it came at us. Then we went into hiding, and here I am." Harry finished. His parents stared at him mouths hanging wide open.

"So did you ever have a year where someone wasn't trying to kill you?" James asked.

"Only the year Lupin was there, but we did almost get bitten by him, it was unintentional though, he wouldn't have done anything to hurt me." Harry answered.

"So when was your daughter born?" Lily asked.

"We have the same birthday, she was eleven days early, the most wonderful birthday present I could have ever asked for. She's my world now. I wouldn't trade her in for anything." Harry answered with a smile. "So tell me about what my brothers and sisters are like." 

"Well, Sam is a lot like your mother, big bookworm, not big on sports, looks just like you, only taller, Callie as I said plays quidditch, but she is also a lot like your mum, bookworm when she's not on the pitch, she looks like Briea. Briea's the prankster, a marauder at heart." James said and ruffled his daughter's hair.

"Dad!" Briea whined. A small cry from Lyneah's bedroom distracted the group. Harry stood up and went into his daughter's room. He leaned over the edge of the crib and smiled down at her. Lyneah looked up at her daddy and giggled waving her tiny fists in the air.

"Hey precious, did you have a nice nap? Do you want to come out and play?" Harry asked lifting his daughter up into his arms. He picked up the bottle on the way out of the room and sat back down on the couch and fed Lyneah.


	6. The Welcoming Feast

-1Chapter 6 The welcoming feast:

The next day dawned bright and sunny. Harry deciding to get ahead on some of his reading gathered up his books, a blanket, some baby toys, Lyneah, and her bottle and headed outside. He settled down under a weeping willow, cast a sunblock charm on Lyneah and set to reading his books. Draco joined him outside on the blanket after lunch and the two spent the afternoon in companionable silence each preparing for the start of school.

At half five Harry, Draco, and Lyneah made their way up to their rooms to change for the welcoming feast. Harry was very nervous because not only was he meeting the entire student body that night, he was also going to meet his brother and other sister. He took a quick shower, and changed into some of his new clothes and burgundy robes, he then changed Lyneah into matching baby robes. After wrapping her in a fuzzy pink blanket and placing her in the sling he grabbed her bib, and burping blanket, and her bottle before stashing his wand in his pocket and heading down to the entrance hall.

The Potter's were waiting for Harry with their three other children just outside the great hall. When he spotted them he went up to his mother and gave her a quick hug.

"Harry, I would like you to meet your brother Sam, and your sister Callie." James said. Harry looked at the two children. Sam looked exactly like him only taller, Callie looked exactly like Briea.

"Hello." Harry said quietly.

"Hello, are you really Harry? Mum and dad told us about how your defeated you-know-who five times, is it true? Were you really the youngest quidditch player in a century? I made the team last year, I was only a reserve though, this year there is a spot open on my team for a chaser, I am going to try for it." Callie said all this very fast. Harry looked at her slightly confused because he hadn't really caught what she had said. Callie kind of reminded him of a female version of Ron. Sam was giving Harry a cool calculating glare.

"What are your intentions with my family?" He asked coldly. Harry stared at him.

"Beg your pardon?" Harry asked.

"You heard me."

"Actually no I didn't, I can't hear, I am just wondering where you get off asking what my intentions are. You guys are my family, my intentions are to be a part of it. What did you think, I was here to tear it apart? When I came I didn't even know our parents were alive." Harry said still shocked by his brother's attitude.

"Sam, that was very rude." Lily said then turned to Harry.

"And how is my beautiful granddaughter?" She asked. Harry carefully pulled Lyneah out of the sling.

"She's wonderful, all rested up, and ready for the feast. She is going to be so confused with so many grandparents." Harry said with a laugh. James and Lily gave him strange looks. Harry handed Lyneah over to Lily.

"Well you see, since I thought you were dead I asked Molly and Arthur Weasley to be honorary grandparents for her, since they were the closest thing to parents I had after I started Hogwarts, and I asked Sirius to be an honorary Grandpa since he's my godfather. Oh by the way, can I tell him you guys are here? I think that would make him very happy, Remus too." Harry said. James smiled and nodded.

"Most certainly I would love to hear from Padfoot and Mooney."

"They are going to be so mad when they hear what Dumbledore did. I can't fathom for the life of me why he would do something like that. Oh, do you care if I tell Ron and 'Mione?" Harry asked. James laughed, and shook his head again.

"Come on, lets get into the great hall, and into our seats." James said and herded the family into the great hall. Briea, Callie, and Sam all broke off at once and went and sat at separate tables. James and Lily steered Harry over to the table two down from Sam's.

"Here we sit by grades, not houses, this is the sixth year table. Your class is actually rather small. No one really knows why. There are fifteen of you." James said before heading up to the head table and sitting down next to Severus. Harry took Lyneah back before sitting down. Hannah was already sitting at the sixth year table. She turned to look at Harry.

"So, my Papa tell me that we are betrothed." She said slowly. Harry nodded.

"If you don't want to marry me, I'll understand, I come with a lot of baggage, being deaf and having a deaf daughter." He said looking at her.

"Well, I don't really know you, I've heard stories about you, from your first year of course. Lets get to know each other and see where it goes from there." She said smiling at him.

"I'd like that. This is my daughter Lyneah by the way." Harry said moving aside the fabric of the sling. Where Lyneah was once again nestled sound asleep.

"She's beautiful." Hannah said. Then smiled at Harry.

"Could you teach me sign language, I saw that my father knows it, but I think that if we are going to be friends, then I should learn it as well."

"Sure, I'll teach it to you, Ah, here comes Draco." Harry said. Draco sat down next to Harry.

Hey, whose the girl sitting next to you, she's pretty? Draco signed.

Sev's daughter, she wasn't killed, she was kidnapped, my parents adopted her from an orphanage in Spain. And she is betrothed to me. Harry said. Draco's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy, your father is my godfather." Draco said and out his hand for Hannah to shake.

If I am introducing myself to someone I am going to try to speak out loud, if I don't, will you just nudge me and let me know? I may just give up and have you translate for me if it gets to be to much. Harry signed to Draco. Draco shook his head yes.

The doors to the great hall burst open and kids began to stream in and flock to different tables. The table around them began to fill up. Some of the students gave them strange looks while others were very friendly. A beautiful girl sat down opposite to Harry. She had long black hair that fell in luxurious waves down her back, warm chocolate eyes that sparkled with life. Her skin was a beautiful olive color skin.

"Ciao. My name is Athena Catinellus. What is your name?" She asked.

"My name is Harry Potter." He said smiling at her.

"Really, are you the Harry Potter that defeated Voldemort as a baby?" She asked looking at his quizzically.

"Yeah, unfortunately." He said with a smile.

"Are you related to Professors Lily or James?"

"Yeah, their my parents. I didn't know they were alive, I've been living in England with my aunt and uncle. I attended Hogwarts until last year. Draco, Severus and I were forced into hiding after my daughter and I defeated Voldemort for good this summer." He said. Lyneah chose that moment to make herself known by crying out. Harry grabbed her bottle and began to feed her.

"What is your daughter's name?"

"Lyneah. She's just over a month old." He said smiling down at her.

"So what do you think of your brother and sisters?"

"Well, the girls are nice, one of them reminds me of a friend back home, when I met Sam I felt like I was facing the bloody Spanish Inquisition. I don't know what his problem was." Harry said shaking his head. Athena smiled at him.

"I know what you mean. Everyone in our year thinks he's an uptight prick. He bosses everyone around like he owns the place or something. It's because his parents are professors, he thinks that automatically entitles him to act like one. He really doesn't have any friends at all." She said. Harry looked over at Hannah. She nodded confirming Athena's story. Harry actually felt sorry for his brother. He looked over at the younger boy who was sitting at the end of the table by himself. He looked so lonely. Maybe the reason he acted like that was because he had no friends. Maybe he was just lonely. Harry decided that he was going to try to befriend his younger brother. He wondered why the boy was so uptight. Harry then looked up at his parents and smiled. He still couldn't believe that his parents were here. He had his parents back. He had a brother and sisters. He wondered what his aunt Petunia would say knowing that her sister was alive and well, while she raised her son, one that she didn't even want. He would bet that his aunt would be so mad that she would practically give herself a coronary.


	7. Enter Padfoot and Moony

-1**Chapter 7: Enter Padfoot and Moony**

Harry sat at his desk Lyneah lay in the cradle next to it. His foot was gently rocking the cradle keeping the now six week old infant asleep. He had decided to write to Sirius and Remus asking them if they could come to the school. He didn't want to worry them though. He sat tapping his quill against the parchment. He dipped the quill into the ink and began to write.

_Dear Siri and Remy,_

_It's me Harry. I have adjusted to life in hiding quit nicely. Lyneah is getting so big, she's beautiful, and every day makes me smile. Padfoot, Moony, some things have come to light, and I believe that you should be informed about them. Not everything we know to be true is. Please come to me, and I will explain. This letter is a portkey, and will bring you to me twenty minutes after you finish reading. Please, do not tell Dumbledore about this letter or about leaving, it's imperative for him NOT to know. I can't wait to see you!_

_Love, Harry_

Harry carefully picked Lyneah up and together they went to his parents quarters.

Harry knocked lightly on the door. It swung open a second later to show Sam.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned. Harry just looked at him. Before nudging him aside and entering the quarters. James and Lily smiled when they saw their eldest son. Lily immediately took Lyneah into her arms and began bouncing the baby carefully. Harry showed his father the letter before pointing to the word 'portkey.' James knew what his son wanted and made the letter into a portkey to bring his friends instantly into their quarters.

James went into one of the back rooms of the small apartment and brought out a bright Phoenix. Harry tied the letter to the bird and James told him to deliver it directly to Sirius and Remus and to not give it to them if Dumbledore was in the room. The bird trilled in acknowledgment before leaving in a burst of flames. Harry sat down on the couch to wait for Sirius and Remus to arrive. James and Lily resumed their seats as well as Sam. Sam turned to James and began the conversation they were having before Harry had arrived. He purposely kept his face turned away just enough so that Harry couldn't see what he was saying. Harry couldn't understand why his brother was acting like such a git towards him. He pulled a piece of parchment and a pencil to him and scratched out,

_What the hell is your problem you little prat? Have I done something to offend you? _

He then handed the parchment to Sam. Sam read the parchment, crumpled it up and threw it away before returning to his conversation. James had stopped talking at the display. He stood up and got the parchment out of the rubbish bin and opened it up to read, then turned to his younger son.

"Sam? Why are you doing this? What is your reasons for being mean to Harry?" He asked calmly. Sam glared at Harry then at his father.

"He's intruding." He said simply. James arched an eyebrow at him.

"He's intruding on what exactly?" James asked.

"Our family. We were perfectly happy without him." He answered back in a superior tone of voice.

"Yes, we were happy, but did you know that both your mother and I suffered from depression because of his supposed death, that neither one of us felt whole knowing that one of our children were not with us?" He asked. Sam sent him a venomous glare.

"Why can't Callie, Briea and I be enough for you?" He asked. James stared at his son in disbelief.

"Sam, no matter what your mother and I still love you and your sisters as much as we always have, nothing will change that. We have always loved Harry just as much as you and your sisters, we were just loving his memory, now we actually have him to love, we don't have to love the memory anymore, we can love him. I suggest you go back to your room, and really think about the meaning of family, and what it is." He said and opened the door. He could not believe that his son was being so selfish, after years of asking questions about Harry, and wanting to hear stories. He finally had his brother, and was acting like a complete prat because he didn't want to share his parents with him.

After Sam left James sat down on the couch next to Harry. He pulled the parchment towards him.

_I am sorry about him Harry. He is having a hard time adjusting._

_It's alright dad, on one hand I can understand, I haven't really been part of this family before. I was part of your family, but not his. I was just a story to him, and now I am here, he's probably feeling left out or something._

Harry wrote though he was feeling upset about it.

_Feeling left out or not, he should not be acting that way. It is inexcusable. We didn't raise him to act like that. Now, since you do have another way to communicate other than writing, I think you should teach the family to sign. It could get old writing everything down, plus I feel like I am back in school._ He wrote with a grin. Harry snickered silently, and began to teach his parents sign language.

Sirius was with Remus at headquarters when a Phoenix flashed into the room. At first they thought it was fawks, but then saw that it was not the same bird. The pulled the envelope off of the birds leg and opened it.

"It's a letter from Harry?" Sirius said and began to read. As he read he began to become concerned.

"Rem, it looks like we will be leaving, in," He consulted his watch. "Fifteen minutes. Throw together an overnight bag, and meet me back here. Don't tell anyone what you are doing. If someone at the house asks, tell them that you are going to your home for a short time." He said and sprinted out of the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later both Sirius and Remus were standing in the kitchen holding onto the letter. With a quick jerk behind the navel they were gone.

Harry sat on the couch feeding Lyneah. Lily had been trying to feed her, but for some reason the baby only wanted to be fed by her father. Lily and James were in the kitchen talking about the problem they were having with Sam.

With a thump Sirius and Remus landed in the small living room. Harry smiled at his father's two best friends.

"Hello Harry, what's so important?"> Sirius signed. Harry motioned for the two to sit down. When they were both sitting comfortably Harry gently lay Lyneah on the couch.

Mum and Dad are alive.> Harry signed watching the reactions of the two men in front of him. Both men pales

"What do you mean Harry?"> Remus asked. Harry clapped his hands loudly.

James and Lily stood in the kitchen listening to the voice of their friends. James wanted to go to his friends, it had been so long since he had seen them. But knew he had to wait for the signal from Harry. He heard the clap, and Lily and he stepped out into the living room.


	8. Reactions and Heart to Hearts

-1**Chapter 8: Reactions, and Heart to Hearts**

Remus and Sirius stared at their friends long thought dead. How was this possible?

"Sirius, Remus?" James asked. Two seconds later James was tackled to the ground by Sirius' overenthusiastic hug. Remus and Lily laughed at the pair sprawled out on the floor. Harry just shook his head at the antics of the two grown men.

After the two managed to get up off the floor Remus hugged James as well before the four adults retreated to the couches.

"So, how is it that you're alive?" Remus asked. James sighed.

"Lily and I were never killed. We were both severely injured, and were both in a coma for several months. When we woke up, Dumbledore told us that that Harry had been killed, we were devastated, he told us that both you and Remus were fine. We couldn't face everything, you know how much we loved Harry, we couldn't face the wizarding world knowing that it was that world that took our son from us, so we left. We traveled for awhile, we actually found Hannah Snape in an orphanage in Spain, eventually we settled down in Italy, and started a vineyard, eventually we came back to the wizarding world, but we could never go back to England, to many memories, and we both thought that you had each other, so we came here, and began to teach." James said. He looked over at Sirius tears now streaming down his face.

"I'm so sorry Padfoot, Dumbledore told us you were both fine. Had I known you were in Azkaban I would have come straight home to help you get your name cleared. Dumbledore lied to us, he lied to all of us." James said. Sirius nodded.

"I know you James, I know you wouldn't have left me to rot in that place had you known. I don't blame you, I blame Dumbledore. He is the cause of all of this. The question now, is what are we going to do about Dumbledore?" Sirius said.

"I saw we expose him, send a letter to the ministry, and the prophet about that we know, let it hit him like a ton of bricks." James said. Remus and Sirius nodded marauder grins on their face.

While the three men sat down to write the letters Harry said good-bye to Lily and left their rooms. He then wandered the halls until he spotted his brother. He grabbed his brother's arm and before the boy could protest dragged him away to his rooms.

Once in Harry's rooms he locked and warded the door. After putting Lyneah to bed to grabbed a notebook and pen from his desk and dragged his brother over to the couch to sit down.

_Sam, I just want you to know, that I do not want to take our parents away from you. I want to just be part of a family, I don't expect anything in return. I grew up my whole life unloved and abused by our aunt and uncle, I just want the chance at a parents love, nothing more, nothing less. _Harry wrote before shoving the notebook under Sam's nose. Sam took the book and read. He then picked up the pen

_All my life I have heard stories about you. How you were such a smart baby, how you were so well behaved, how even at the age of one you were shaping up to be the perfect marauder, I heard stories about how you would get a hold of mum or dad's wand and change things around. How one day they came into the living room to find it Slytherin Green and Silver. How you charmed all of Sirius' hair off. I know dad was disappointed that I was never a prankster, and I am smart, but not as smart as mum. You're coming back changes everything for me. I am afraid that they will love you more than me, because you are the perfect child._ Harry laughed at what he read.

_Sam, I am hardly perfect. Hell, I am a sixteen year old single father. I have murdered more people that I can count on both hands. I have gotten into so much trouble that it isn't even funny, and it wouldn't have been the trouble dad would have found funny. I was so screwed up for awhile last year it wasn't even funny. I got into drinking, and smoking, even some drugs to take away the pain of killing people. The only reason I am stable today is because of Sirius and Remus. I can assure you that mum and dad won't love you any less because I am here. I can already tell they love us each in a different way, for different things, for just being us. _Harry wrote furiously. Wanting to make his brother understand just how important it was. Sam read the note, then nodded.

_I'm sorry, I'm just scared._He wrote Harry smiled as he read the note.

_I know, I am scared to. I don't know how to be a son, I haven't been once since I was a baby. Lets just get to know each other. Then you'll see that I am not going to replace you._ Harry wrote. Sam nodded his head, and Harry pulled him into a manly hug.

_Now, let me introduce you to your niece. And please let me teach you sign language, both Lyneah and I are deaf._ Sam read the note laughed, and nodded his head.

Harry got the baby out of her crib, and after showing Sam how to hold her lay the small girl in his arms.


	9. The Letter

-1**Chapter 9:**

Three months had passed since Harry had confronted his brother about his attitude. During those three months he had become close with his brother, and closer to Draco. Everyone in the family now knew sign language. Sirius and Remus had stayed in Italy, and had rented a small flat not far from the school.

Christmas break was coming up, and Harry couldn't wait. It would be his first Christmas with his family that he would be able to remember. It would also be his daughter's first Christmas. Harry couldn't believe how much his baby girl had grown. She was already five months old, and could sit all on her own now. She was also starting to try to crawl.

Harry was currently sitting in his common room with Draco and Sam working on last minute homework that was due before Christmas break. He had actually finished his work, and was working on school work due upon return to school. He had every intention to finished his homework as soon as possible so that he could spend the whole break with his family, and most importantly his daughter.

There was a knock on the door causing Sam and Draco to look up. Draco tapped Harry's shoulder.

"Someone's at the door." He signed quickly. Harry nodded and opened the door. Severus stood there with Hannah. A piece of parchment in his hand.

You have to read this. He said thrusting the parchment at Harry. Harry took it, and went back to his seat scooping Lyneah up on the way there. He sat down and began to read while bouncing his daughter on his knee.

_Dear Severus,_

_I need you to bring Harry home immediately. I have found out that there are two death eaters impersonating his parents. It would be tragic if they found Harry, and led him astray. Please Severus, do not fail me in this, you will not like the consequences if you should._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry looked up from the letter wide eyed.

What consequences? He asked. Severus sighed.

Azkaban. Harry jumped up and began to pace. Draco reached out and plucked Lyneah from Harry's arms.

Why is he doing this to us? What have we done to him? The war is over, why can't he just leave me alone? Harry signed furiously. Severus grabbed his shoulders and made him face him.

Harry, he knows that if your parents found you they could expose him and the lies he wove fifteen years ago. He sent them away so that he would be in full control over you, so that you would trust him, and him alone. Don't you see, his reputation would be ruined if this got out. He could go to Azkaban for faking people's death. We don't know what the bodies of James and Lily everyone saw were. Unfortunately we do need to return to England for a short time. We need to bring your parents, everyone. We can put an end to this once and for all. Albus Dumbledore has a lot to answer for, you're parents, my daughter. It's not going to end unless we do something about it. Severus signed to him. Harry took a beep breath and nodded.

When do we leave? He asked.

Tomorrow. We're all taking a port-key to Hogwarts, we are going to make a grand entrance. He said with a smirk. Harry shook his head, knowing that they would all be arriving during some meal time to confront Dumbledore for his treachery. Severus turned to Sam.

"You need to go pack. You and your sisters are going with us all to Hogwarts. Draco you are staying here." Severus said. Both boys nodded and Sam left to go pack.

Early the next morning Harry placed Lyneah's small trunk in his own larger one before placing her securely in the sling shrinking his own trunk and placing it in the pocket and leaving his rooms. He met up with his parents brother sisters, Sirius, Remus, Severus, and Hannah in the entrance hall. James was holding an old battered copy of Advanced Transfiguration in his hand. Everyone reached out and placed a finger on the book. With a jerk behind the navel they were gone.

The group landed in the entrance hall of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry had to take several steadying breaths to reign in the panicked feeling he was experiencing. Oh how he hated port-keys. Once he was better he opened his eyes and together the group entered the great hall.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are awesome!


End file.
